Le sel des jours passés
by Orienter
Summary: Inde. 1939. Lavande est fille de colon. Parvati travaille chez les Brown. Mais les temps changent et toutes les guerres grondent en même temps. Le bateau pour Londres attend. Est-ce qu'un ailleurs existe réellement? UA. [Ecrit dans le cadre du Challenge de Mai du Collectif NO NAME: "Hier Encore"].


**NA** : Cette fic entre dans le cadre du Challenge "Hier Encore" du Collectif NO NAME: écriture d'un UA prenant place quelque part entre l'aube de l'Humanité et les années 1970. Venez me parler du Collectif, ça me fera plaisir!

 **Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient. On se retrouve en bas pour les précisions historiques, lexicologiques et mes considérations personnelles sur "comment écrire/parler de la colonisation?" pour ceux que ça intéresseraient.

 _Kolkata_ : le "vrai" nom de Calcutta (Calcutta: occidentalisation du nom indien, même si (fun fact) Calcutta est une ville créée par la Compagnie des Indes, on lui a quand même donné le nom d'un village pas loin, Kolkata (pensez à Pékin/Beijing)).

 _Le Raj_ : Le Raj britannique est le nom donné au régime colonial britannique sur le sous-continent indien (1858-1947).

* * *

 _Kolkata. 1939._

Lavande zigzague pour traverser la rue, évitant deux tuk tuk, trois vélos et une Ford noire immaculée malgré la poussière, qui pétarade et dévale la rue sous les invectives de tous ceux qu'elle ignore. Il reste deux heures. Deux heures. Deux heures pour trouver un cadeau pour Parvati.

Si elle avait su plus tôt que c'était son anniversaire, elle aurait pu aviser. Elle aurait pu mentir, trouver une excuse, prévenir sa mère qu'elle avait besoin du chauffeur et de la voiture. Mais c'était Padma qui avait laissé échapper l'information sans faire exprès alors que Lavande passait près des cuisines et que les domestiques s'affairaient pour préparer le dîner.

Et il fallait que ça tombe le jour où son père recevait un dignitaire du Raj. Elle se faufile entre les ruelles rendues étroites par les étals du marché éphémère sans même y penser. La chaleur de fin d'après-midi est écrasante, l'humidité fait coller sa robe à sa peau. La richesse des odeurs l'assaille lorsqu'elle passe devant un vendeur d'épices mais elle continue son chemin d'un pas sûr, ignorant tous les regards qui suivent ses boucles blondes et sa peau pâle.

Il n'y a pas dix mille cadeaux qu'elle peut faire à sa servante qui resteraient discrets et ne soulèveraient aucun sourcils.

.oO0Oo.

Elle essaie de croiser Parvati lorsqu'elle rentre, arpentant sans buts le jardin qui entoure sa maison et que sa famille cultive depuis quatre générations. La véranda du premier étage finit par l'accueillir et elle s'y pose à l'abri des colonnades blanches, un éventail à la main, la petite fiole qu'elle a achetée précieusement posée entre les plis fastes de la robe qu'elle doit porter pour accueillir l'invité de son père.

Mais Parvati n'est nulle part. Peut-être est-elle déjà rentrée ? Mais c'est impossible. Comme tous les autres domestiques, elle doit être là, ce soir. Lavande respire profondément. Fatiguée. Comme depuis presque dix ans, l'atmosphère est pesante et elle s'en rend compte. Avant, elle ne comprenait pas. Son père parlait de sel. D'un homme qui marchait. Et elle ne comprenait pas.

Maintenant, elle aussi a peur. Les murets qui entourent la maison ne sont pas assez hauts pour la protéger de la haine de ce peuple chez lequel elle vit en reine sans avoir une goutte de sang bleu dans ses veines.

.oO0Oo.

Son père l'attend. Lui et sa mère et sa sœur sont assis dans le salon. Aucun dignitaire n'est en vue. Les stores sont baissés, les lustres éteints. La maison fonctionne avec quatre bougies qui ne suffisent pas à éclairer la longueur de ce salon d'apparat où sa mère lui a un jour dit que, des décennies auparavant, on y faisait des bals en l'honneur de la Grande Victoria.

Lavande imagine les danses et les rires et, dans les ombres allongées que dessinent les bougies sur le parquet en bois de rose, elle retrouve les pas des valses d'antan. Un, deux, trois. Elle tient toujours la fiole de parfum serrée entre ses doigts. Mais à entendre les mots qu'égrène son père, elle manque de la faire tomber.

.oO0Oo.

Elle cherche la famille Patil. Elle cherche la famille Patil. Dans la partie indienne de Kolkata, il semble y avoir des Patil par centaine. Mais elle continue d'interroger les passants, un à un et demande : « Parvati Patil ? Padma Patil ? »

Chaque claquement de ses sabots sur le sol sonne comme un rappel cuisant de l'heure à laquelle elle doit être rentrée.

Ses parents la tueront. Le train les attend pour les emmener au bateau. Et le bateau les attend pour les emmener à Londres. Et un autre train les attend pour les emmener à Colchester. On dit que là sera sa vie désormais. Elle n'a jamais mis les pieds en Angleterre. Quelle vie ?

Sa vie est ici. Il n'y a pas d'ailleurs.

.oO0Oo.

Elle n'y croyait plus vraiment. Et c'est comme une apparition. Elle a à peine le temps d'inspirer pour crier son nom que, déjà, Parvati l'a vue. Ses traits se défont et elle baisse les yeux, dans ce réflexe que Lavande déteste mais que sa famille exige.

Il n'y a pas de mots. C'est la guerre là où elle va. Et c'est la guerre ici aussi. Une guerre qui ne dit pas son nom. Qui se dit non-violente. Mais c'est la guerre depuis trois cent ans sur cette terre.

Elle dit au revoir d'un serrement de doigts, d'un silence. Ses mains sont tremblantes alors que la scène éveille la curiosité de toutes les personnes alentours. La fiole qu'elle tente de placer dans les mains de Parvati glisse, glisse et tombe dans un éclat aigu.

Elle veut dire à sa servante qu'elle l'a aimée et qu'elle s'en va en la regrettant plus que toutes ces autres filles qui ont accompagnées sa vie à Kolkata parce qu'elles étaient Anglaises et qu'elle devait les appeler « amies ».

Mais Parvati ignore ses mots.

« Il était temps. » Dit-elle simplement, son accent familier roulant sur les mots qui lui échappent et qui viennent s'échouer sur les espoirs de Lavande.

 _Il était temps_.

.oO0Oo.

Le train quitte la gare à l'heure. Le bateau quitte le port au moment voulu. Lavande n'est pas la seule à bord à transporter dans ses valises l'intégralité de son existence.

* * *

Alors: la référence au "sel" du titre est pour la Marche du Sel de Gandhi (1930). Une référence est aussi faite à cet événement dans le corps du texte.

 **A/N** : L'idée m'est venue par hasard, envie de faire un UA Historique sur quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas, je me suis dit pourquoi pas l'Asie, vu que j'ai l'immense chance d'y vivre depuis cinq mois. Je voulais aussi écrire un Lavande/Parvati. Je me suis dit "pourquoi pas!". Et c'est là que le dilemme commence parce qu'il est presque impossible d'écrire sur cette période sans la romancer, sans voir les belles maisons, les belles robes, les belles personnes. Même en ayant conscience de ce biais dans mon écriture, je ne suis pas sûre d'y avoir échapper. J'ai essayé de m'amender avec cette fin, où en trois mots j'essaye de parler du départ, de la décolonisation, de la culpabilité, de l'oubli sans donner à Lavande une rédemption facile (vaste programme).

Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familiers avec ses travaux, je conseille _Orientalisme_ d'Edward Saïd pour comprendre la manière dont l'Orient a été romancé par la colonisation puis comment l'Orient s'est par la suite lui-même vu à travers le prisme du discours occidental (c'est mieux expliqué dans le bouquin).


End file.
